Puppeteers
by The TigRRnator
Summary: It's about people who put souls into dolls and they're called puppeteers hence the title This takes place in japan where all the strange things seem to happen. Read more inside! Meet ya there
1. Prologue

**Alrighty, this is my boyfriend's current new story. And you may be wondering why I put _his_ work on here. Well that's because he is always thinking that he sucks at writing and if I prove he don't by showing him good reviews, hopefully, he'll get over himself. Now anyways, on with the story! (This is only the prologue)**

* * *

In the country of Japan, there were always many weird things going on. One of these things was a race called the Puppeteers being created one fateful day. They were created eons ago and still live but all of them never left the continent of Asia. These Puppeteers were just like normal people but they were different in one major way. They put the souls of the dead into dolls that gave the soul a body to fight in. The Puppeteers used these dolls to defend themselves and to do both good... and evil. After living for many ages, Puppeteers died themselves and became dolls. This erased the need to create dolls. One flaw of this system was that humans could see the dolls to. If a Puppeteer was caught, then the humans might think of them as wizards or witches and kill them. Two Puppeteers who joined with each other to have a baby would find the baby to have a stronger power. Puppeteers were born with a seal that was the combination of the mother and father. The seal held a doll that would be the best match for the person. These dolls never showed their doll forms until a Puppeteer became a Doll or Puppet Master. They stayed as a weapon for the Puppeteer to use. As the Puppeteer would collect more dolls, the weapon would grow stronger and get more forms to use for each doll. If the seal that first binded the doll and Puppeteer at birth was broken though, the doll would become a free doll spirit and the Puppeteer would die and soon become a doll as well. If a Puppeteer joined with a human though, there could be chaotic consequences. Having no second seal to bind with the first, the offspring may only inherit the seal that was their parent's seal. That rarely happened though. What usually happened was that the human died and his/her soul turned into a new seal for the baby. Now, let us see how Japan is now with these Puppeteers living with them...

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but hopefully that explained the jist of what this is going to be about. Reviews are really apprieciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And welcome to chapter 1! Yay! nyways, as said before, reviews are quite necessary and I hope ya'll like the story. You may continue on now.**

* * *

A man with long dark bluish hair ran down a hallway.  
He was rushing towards a room at the end of the hallway.  
The man charged through to see a woman sitting at what seemed to be the front desk of the office he was in.  
"Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock-" He had started to say.  
"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it from a lot of the other applicants to." The woman replied, "The principal's down that hallway. Last door to the left."  
"Thanks." The man gasped and ran down the hallway.  
The woman scoffed and blurted out, "Men these days! Always in a hurry."  
The man got to the end of the hallway and bursted through the door to see the man he had been wishing to talk to.  
"Hello." The man who seemed to be the principal said, "Let's see... you're the applicant Darren Wallace right?"  
The man named Darren nodded and proclaimed, "I'm late because my alarm clock didn't go off. I'm sorry.  
The Principal smiled and stated, "Oh it's okay. We all make mistakes at times don't we? Now, sit down and I'll ask you a few questions."  
Darren sat down and replied, "Yes, Principal Takashino."  
The Principal sat down across from Darren and said, "You don't have to call me that. Just call me Matt."  
Darren looked at him surprised and asked, "But aren't you of a pure japanese family? I thought that they would give you a japanese name, not one from the Americas."  
"They named me Matoko Takashino but I chose to have the nickname Matt because of the Mat in my first name and the T in my last name." Principal Takashino replied, "Anyways, let's get to business..."

"Wait here everyone, I need to go ask Mrs. Laone if she has any spare overhead projectors to use." A teacher declared to her class as she walked out the door. It was a class of Sophemores who were nearing the end of their 10th grade year. Three girls got up and went over to a group of boys to talk and a girl in the back sighed. One boy from the other side of the classroom came over to her and inquired, "Hi Sherrone. Or... I think that's what Ms. Maeda said your name was. Why are you always back here by yourself?" The girl named Sherrone stayed silent and continued to write inside a journal. Her hair was pink and she split it into two ponytailis. One on each side. "Whatcha writing there?" He asked as he bent over to look. The boy gasped as he recieved a smack in the face. "Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed. The girl named Sherrone murmured, "Hmph..." and got up to walk away. The boy grabbed her by the arm and quickly, he recieved a kick in the stomach. "Argh... what did I ever do to you?" He said. Sherrone stayed silent again and walked out the door.

"I think you'll be a great teacher Mr. Wallace. We just have to find a good position for you." The Principal said as he walked down the hall with Darren. They kept walking until a girl passed by them. It was the girl named Sherrone who had left her class earlier. Suddenly, Darren felt a huge surge go through his body and he felt a spark connect him and Sherrone. They looked at each other and walked away. Darren felt the feeling go away and immediately asked Principal Takashino, "Who's that girl that just passed us?" "Her name's Sherrone Hagurasaki. Why do you ask?" He replied. "Oh. Just wondering." Darren stated. They both heard a crash and gasped as they saw a woman ahead on the floor in front of an overhead. The Principal ran over to her and shouted, "Are you okay Ms. Maeda?" When he touched her, she slapped his hand and got up while holding her back. "I'm so tired of this school! The annoying little brats and now this! I quit!" She yelled and started to walk away. "Ms. Maeda..." The Principal murmured. Darren ran over to him and said, "Since she quit..."  
"Sure. I need someone to fill her spot immediately. She's just a homeroom teacher though. You'll start as one and if you seem like a good enough teacher, I'll promote you." They both smiled until suddenly a bell rang and doors everywhere opened and students flooded the halls. Darren let out a breathe of surprise and got carried away in the flood of students. He could hear the principal shout, "Welcome to Makimura High School! You start tomorrow!"

Later that afternoon...  
Darren sat on top of a tree branch high up on a tall tree. A girl with blonde hair on a different branch across from his but her back was to his back. "So you think she's a Puppeteer as well?" She asked quietly. Darren nodded and replied, "Yep. I felt a spark between us... I felt her seal rejecting mine. She seems like she's not much of a talker." The girl smiled and sad in a soft tone, "I used to be like that... do you remember?" Darren scoffed and answered, "Do I remember? You still are!" The girl laughed and looked up at the sky. "Darren, do you remember kindergarden?" She asked. "A little, why?" He replied. She sighed and sang out in a quiet voice, "That's when we first met... you enjoy life at such an age... I miss it dearly." Darren smiled and they both stayed quiet for a moment. He jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. The girl looked back and said, "Where are you going?" Darren looked back and answered, "I'm going to go home and get ready for tomorrow. Thanks Clarabel, you gave me an idea." Clarabel watched Darren go away and let out a huge breathe of air and laid down on the branch she was on. It was a strong branch so it wouldn't break. 'We were childhood friends... but can we... no, I shouldn't think such thoughts.' She thought to herself and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The girl named Sherrone walked down a street and grunted as she felt rain start to pour down on her. She continued walking after a while and kept her face down to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye though, she could see something coming towards her. A football flew right past her face and hit the wall next to her. "Oh, sorry! Did I hit you?" A boy running after the football shouted as he came over to her. She looked up at him and noticed he was the same boy from before. "Wait a minute! You're Sherra or Sherrin or... whoever you are!" He exclaimed, "Why did you hit me before?" Sherrone looked at him and started to say something but then felt a presence enter the area around them. "Move out of the way!" She yelled and pushed him far away. He rolled onto the ground and saw two monster like things land in front of Sherrone. The boy shuddered in fear. Sherrone looked over at the monsters then him and noticed that he could see him. 'He can see them...? How?' She thought to herself. Sherrone was about to think a little more but had to stop as one of the monsters charged forward. She gasped and jumped out of the way. The two monsters attacking her growled. They looked like two mutated reptiles. She put her hand to the left and whispered a few words. "Form the Seal..." She whispered. As she whispered this, a red complex round seal appeared under her. Sherrone watched as pink/red energy flowed into her hand until it formed a simple axe. "Now die!" She shouted and slashed at the monsters. The monsters tried to avoid her attack but they couldn't do it in time. They were cut in half and disappeared. Sherrone looked back at the boy and noticed that he was staring at her with amazement. "Damn it." She murmured and started to run away. The boy got up and started to run the opposite direction. 'I've got to tell someone about this, she could be dangerous...' He thought to himself as he ran faster and faster down the street.

* * *

**Hopefully, you guys havn't decided to run out on me yet. I personally think this story is awesome, but that's just me. I'd love to hear whatcha think, even if you think it's bad. And if that's the case, please suggest some things so I may alert the author. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this here but author has been busy and stuff so yeah. But here is chapter 2 so yay!**

* * *

Chapter 2...  
Clarabel watched from a tree branch as Darren ran down the street as fast as he could. It was morning and Darren seemed to be late for his job.  
'Hmph, just like you Darren to do the same thing accidentally twice.' She thought to herself and smiled. Darren huffed heavily as he ran towards the school.  
"Why'd I forget to set that alarm clock after what happened yesterday? What time is it.." He said to himself and pulled out his watch, "What? There's only like 5 minutes left until class starts!" He started to run faster and soon saw the school in his sight. Darren crashed through the doors and ran down the hall. He approached the area where his class was and slid towards the door. Darren crashed through and slipped and landed on the floor. He lifted his head to see students laughing. The bell rang and he sighed as he got up.  
"Hello Class, I'm..." He started to shout to the class but heard the class phone ring. Darren went over to it and picked it up.  
"Darren, I need you to talk to this young man. He claims to be in your class and he's speaking insanity. Sort him out please." The Principal commanded, "I'm sending him right now."  
Darren replied, "Yes sir." and hung up the phone.  
He looked at his class and said in a loud voice so they could hear, "Class, talk amongst yourselves while I have a word with someone." The class started talking and he heard the door open. In came a boy with brown hair who seemed to be the person the Principal was talking about.  
"Let's see... your name is..." Darren murmured as he looked at the class list, "Mark Memaguchi. So Mark, tell me what you were telling the Principal."  
Mark looked at the board and noticed that it said Mr. Wallace and replied, "Mr. Wallace, I saw something weird yesterday. Sherrona or Sherrina or whoever she is made an axe appear out of her hand and this weird circle thing appeared under her. These two monster like things popped up out of nowhere and she destroyed them... she could be dangerous... please do something about her." Darren looked at Sherrone and smiled.  
"Yes Mark, I will handle this. Don't worry and forget about it." He stated and sat down.  
Darren waited a while in his seat for the bell to ring and thought to himself, 'I felt no connection with that boy... how could he have seen those monsters... oh well. I'll figure that out later. Now to make her admit she's one.' The bell rang after a few minutes and the students started to rush out the door.  
"Sherrone, stay here. I'd like to talk with you." Darren said and watched as Sherrone came over to him.  
He waited a moment and then asked, "Are you a Puppeteer?"  
Sherrone was surprised by this but tried to not show it on her face.  
She faked a confused look on her face and Darren frowned.  
"Don't try to hide it, a certain classmate told me about what happened yesterday." Darren stated, "What's the point of hiding it anyways? I'm a Puppeteer to."  
Sherrone kept the same look on her face and remained silent.  
"Sherrone, I..." Darren started to say.  
"I'd like to be called Sherry thank you." She said interrupting him.  
"Oh. Well...Sherry, you can't deny it you know." Darren replied and smiled, "If we work together, we could help the lost dolls be safe and defend the citizens from monsters."  
Sherry returned to her normal serious face and whispered, "I don't know what you're talking about." Darren sighed and was about to let Sherry leave but then felt a huge amount of energy enter in the air.  
Sherry felt the same thing and started to run out the door but Darren asked, "And where are you going in such a hurry? To that huge energy source you just felt?" Sherry had panic on her face but Darren couldn't see because her back was to him. 'That huge energy source feels like a group of monsters ganging up on a doll... if she doesn't go... that doll might die. This is the perfect situation to get her to admit it.' Darren thought to himself.  
While he was thinking this, Sherry thought to herself, 'There's a doll there... but... I can't let him know that I'm a Puppeteer. He could be trying to kill our race...'  
"Now you sound like a crazy person. I'm going to my next class now." She stated calmly and walked out. Darren scoffed in annoyment and ran towards a window. He jumped out and started to run towards where he felt the energy source coming from. Sherry sighed as she saw this. She was right next to the door peeking in waiting for him to leave. She went back in and came towards the window.  
'I'll follow him but... I can't release my seal at all or let him see me.' Sherry thought to herself and got ready to jump out the window.

Clarabel noticed the sudden appearance of monsters in the nearby forest but ignored it.  
'Darren will take care of them... I hope... he doesn't even have a doll yet... so how is he supposed to...' She started to ask herself in her mind, 'I shouldn't worry about it. Maybe that other girl will help him.'  
"He'll do fine by himself. If I were you, I'd concentrate on protecting the rest of the city if more monsters show up." A voice stated, "And don't worry about him not having a doll, I sense a doll there... maybe he'll make a pact with it."  
Clarabel smiled and whispered, "Thanks Talia."  
The female who seemed to be Talia looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
Clarabel sighed and replied, "Talia, if Darren doesn't find a doll soon..."  
"I know, I know." She answered, "Don't worry about it. You weren't all stressed out about that before you found me."  
Clarabel let out a small hmph and got up. She had been sitting against a tree and Talia, her doll, had been sitting on the opposite side.  
A sharp flow of air passed through them and Clarabel gasped.  
'Is that who I think it is...?' She thought to herself and started to run towards where the energy source was coming from.

Darren stopped as he arrived at the forest where he felt all the energy appear. He ran down a path and smiled knowing that Sherry was following him. He was too focused on this and didn't feel the other energy source appear.  
Darren arrived at an open area and saw all the monsters that had appeared crowding around something. From the distance away that he was, he could only see a shiny metal like thing. He noticed that the monsters hadn't noticed that he was there so he took the opportunity he had to attack.  
"Form the Seal..." He murmured and watched a giant blue round seal appear under him, "Now, time for a spell! Seishou Tama!" As he shouted this, a ball of energy formed in his hand. Now that he had released his seal, the monsters had noticed him and had turned around to face him. He clenched his hand into a fist trapping the energy ball and ran forward shouting out a battle cry. Darren punched a monster and watched the energy trapped inside his hand contribute to the punch. The monster was knocked back but was barely effected.  
'What the...' He began to think, 'Regular monsters would've broke into pieces from that attack. These monsters... they can't have been naturally made...'  
Right as he thought this, a presence appeared behind him and slashed at him. Darren coughed out blood as this happened and turned around after being pushed forward a little distance. In front of him was another monster. It was a different kind than the other one but they shared equal energy flows.  
'I don't think I can handle these guys alone. Maybe one or two of them but... not a whole group...' Darren thought to himself.  
He looked to his left and saw a doll with blue aura in it's eyes hiding near a tree and smiled.  
'But... maybe if I can make a pact with that doll...' He continued to think and then jumped towards it. Darren came closer and closer to it until a monster appeared in front of him. It stabbed him and knocked him backwards. Darren coughed out more blood as this happened and landed on the ground. From a distance away in the bushes, Sherry was watching this whole thing unfold.  
"Stupid. If he actually had a brain, he wouldn't have went towards the doll until he had taken care of the monsters." She murmured under her breath, "But... if this keeps going... both him and the doll might die... No! I've got to keep my identity as a Puppeteer secret. For all I know, he could be a Puppeteer with evil intentions.'  
Sherry watched and saw as the monsters started to gang up on him and she saw out of the corner of her eye that a few were starting to come towards the doll.  
She saw an image in her mind flash by for a second and exclaimed under her voice, "Lyla!"  
Sherry jumped out of the bushes and quickly formed her seal. Her axe materialized in her hand and she then whispered, "Slice and Dice... Seishou Kire!"  
She pulled her axe back and then swung it and watched a pink aura flow from it as she cut the monsters in half. They disappeared and then behind her, Darren who was being attacked by monsters smiled.  
"Finally, you admit it..." He whispered and then touched the ground with the hand that was carrying the energy ball. Energy surrounded him and pushed back the monsters.  
"Form the Seal..." Darren continued and when the energy stream went away, he came out with a two bladed boomerang. It was as small as a dagger and he held it like one to.  
"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the doll so don't get all happy all of a sudden." Sherry stated without looking back, "Now, since you have your weapon out, show me how it works."  
"Will do." He replied and got ready to attack the monsters, "I'll use the same technique you used... Slice and Dice, Seishou Kire!"  
His boomerang lit up with a blue aura and he ran through the monsters slicing them to bits.  
"Good work, now let's handle the other ones." Sherry commanded and got ready to attack again.  
"Yes, Madam." Darren said with a smile on their face.  
They attacked and fought the other ones until all of them had either been too injured to fight anymore or had been killed.  
When all of this was over, Sherry sat down on a log and asked, "If you're a Puppeteer... then why would you be here teaching at a high school?"  
Darren sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll explain to you.

"Hahahaha... everything's going according to plan Rhubella." A man in a chair stated. He was hidden by darkness. So was the girl who seemed to be Rhubella as well.  
"Yes... sire." She replied and stepped towards the light. Her face was still covered by darkness but in the light, her blue hair could be seen.  
"Rhubella Aohea Suzuki, I have a message for you." A man said as he stepped into the room, "My deepest apologies for interrupting you Mistress and Lord."  
Rhubella looked at the man in the chair but didn't get to speak because he said, "It's okay Rhubella, go and see what the messenger has to say."  
Rhubella bowed and whispered, "Thank you Sire, I'll be back soon."  
The messenger and her walked out of the room and the man in the chair started to laugh again.  
"In just a little while... I'll be able to kill you Darren Wallace, Sherry Hagurasaki, Clarabel Inetta, and... oh... who is this?" He declared and started to laugh maniacally.

"I came here for one purpose." Darren stated, "It was to protect this town. I sensed some Puppeteers in your high school and no where else in this city. That's why I became a teacher, it was so I could protect the Puppeteers here... I feel like a dark force is coming soon to attack us."  
Sherry let out an exhale and said, "Wow, that was boring."  
Darren frowned and yelled, "What do you mean by that!"  
Sherry looked back at him and answered, "I thought you had some more complex story. What you said right now makes me want to go to sleep."  
"Why you little-" Darren started to say but then felt a presence appear behind them. Sherry noticed this also and gasped. They both looked back to see a purple haired guy that looked like Darren's age smiling.  
"Oh don't worry Darren and Sherry, I'll introduce myself. It's been so long since I've been back in Kishuku..." He began to say, "Gomaru... Gomaru Hitake's the name. But you can just call me Go..."

* * *

**Hope ya'll like the suspence. ^-^ Anyways yeah, reviews are highly appreciated so feel free to whether they're good or bad.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I don't have really much to say today so yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Darren Wallace... I've been wanting to fight you... now, get ready." The man named Go declared.  
"Wait! Gomaru or whoever you-" Darren started to say but was interrupted because Go appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut.  
Darren coughed out blood as this happened and Go whispered, "I thought I told you to call me Go."  
Darren was thrown backwards through the air by the punch and looked down at his stomach to see holes through his clothes. Blood also leaked out of them.  
'Crap... he has Brass Knuckles... I didn't see him form his seal though...' Darren began to thought but didn't finish because Go appeared behind him and kicked him forward. He was launched again through the air and landed on the ground next to Sherry. Go started to run fast towards them but Sherry got in front of Darren and put her axe out to clash with Go. They collided and Sherry grunted as she tried to stand still from the force of the clash. Sparks flew from the brass knuckles rubbing against Sherry's axe. Go smiled as they clashed and then kicked her axe. The force from his kick sent Sherry flying through the air as well but Sherry managed to maintain control in the air and put her hand forward.  
"Seishou Bakuha!" She exclaimed and watched a blast of energy come out of her hand and destroy the area in front of Go. Go jumped back avoiding the blast and his smile went away.  
"Tell me you two... do you know why I'm here fighting you?" He asked.  
"No." Darren replied as he got up, "And I see no reason why you would... we didn't do anything to you."  
Go started laughing and pointed at Darren.  
"No reason, really?" Go said and smiled, "I've heard about you Darren in the Puppeteer world. They say you have potential... but I came here to see if you would be any fun."  
"And am I any fun?" Darren inquired.  
"Not at all. Even if I had come when you weren't tired, you wouldn't have lasted even 2 seconds longer." Go answered, "Now, don't think that I'm going easy on you just because I'm doing this. I'm actually punishing you this way."  
He put his hand forward and a giant green seal appeared in front of him.

"Mark!" Principal Takashino shouted.  
Mark turned around to face the Principal and asked, "Yes Mr. Takashino?"  
"Do you have any idea where the girl you were talking about earlier is? Her name's Sherrone if I'm right." He replied.  
Mark gasped and said, "I think she's somewhere over there... don't worry Mr. Takashino, I'll find her."  
The Principal smiled and headed back to his office. Mark smiled and walked towards his homeroom class. At the moment, everyone was heading for their second block class but he ignored this and went into Darren's classroom.  
'No one's here... wait, why's that window open?' He thought to himself.  
Mark walked over to the open window and looked out to see a trail of old footsteps heading towards a forest that was near the school.  
"Hehe... it looks like I'm going to catch you red handed Sherrone..." He whispered to himself and slowly climbed out of the window. Mark almost slipped but managed to get a firm grip back on the window frame. He jumped off and landed on the ground and started to follow after the footsteps.

Darren watched as a metal hand came out of the green seal and murmured, "He's releasing one of his dolls..."  
Go raised his left hand in the air and shouted, "Come out my friend! I haven't got to know you for all that long but let's see if you can defeat these two Kentaro!"  
The seal disappeared as the doll named Kentaro came out. It had green eyes showing that it was a doll of nature.  
"My name's Kentaro Nyo. Some people call me Kenny but I'd prefer that you don't." It stated, "Let's go Go."  
Go smiled and replied, "Enough with the puns... now, attack them!"  
Kentaro flew through the air with two scarf ends moving around in the wind. Sherry appeared in front of Darren and whispered, "Get out of the way."  
Darren nodded and stepped back.  
Kentaro came closer and closer to them but then, Sherry put her axe in a pocket on her back and put her hands forward.  
"Seishou Hana Arashi..." She murmured and watched a storm of energy petals flow out of her hands. The doll flew out of the way to dodge this attack but then, the petals flew towards Go. Go gasped as they flew past him and cut him everywhere. After they all passed by, Go could be seen with cuts everywhere. He looked at Sherry and then smiled. Two sparkling lights came towards him and then engulfed him. They had come from his doll, Kentaro. The light disappeared to show Go without any scars.  
"You shouldn't use so many Seishou attacks. They're too basic and weak." Go stated, "And thank you Kentaro for healing me."  
Kentaro smiled and replied, "Your welcome."  
Sherry grunted and pulled out her axe. Darren tried to walk past her but he was stopped because she put her axe to her side blocking his path.  
"Let me fight this guy for now." She whispered.  
Darren nodded and stepped back again. Sherry ran forward and screamed out a battle cry as she came towards Go. Go, (without looking at her) put his hand forward. It was clenched up like he was going to punch her axe and clash with her but he then opened his hand to reveal purple energy forming in his hand.  
"You should be using attacks like this!" He exclaimed, "Akumudemizu!"  
A flood of darkness seeped from his hands and then engulfed Sherry.  
"Sherry!" Darren yelled.

"I hear something." Mark said to himself and then climbed up a leafy tree. When he got to the top, he could only see smoke in the area. He pulled out a camera and turned it on.  
'Hehehehehe... whatever you are, I'll find out Sherrone.' He thought to himself.  
The smoke cleared to show Go in front of Sherry who was on the ground panting. Darren was where he was before and gasped as Go kicked Sherry over to him. She rolled and rolled until she was stopped by Darren's leg.  
Sherry looked up at Darren exhausted and whispered, "I guess it's your turn."  
"If you want, I'll let you make a pact with that doll over there." Go said and pointed over at the bushes, "It's been hiding. Even with that doll helping you though, I don't think you can defeat me or Kentaro."  
Darren smiled and replied, "Yes, I think I will. And don't think that I won't be able to defeat you two with this doll."  
He walked over to the doll and saw it's light blue eyes.  
"Please... don't... hurt me." It said and started to lurch back in fear.  
"No... I want to be your friend... please help me." Darren whispered and put his hand forward.  
The doll touched his hand with it's metal hand and smiled. A seal appeared between them and they both started to glow with a blue aura. Mark who was up in the tree was filming all of this.  
"Hmmmm... him to... oh well, I'll get both of them in trouble and make sure no one at the high school gets hurt." He stated.  
There was a flash and Darren smiled.  
"My first doll..." He murmured.  
"My name is Kamoku. I don't remember anything about my past but... maybe I can unlock it with you." The doll stated.  
"Awwwww... such a touching scene." Go said out loud, "Come out already and show me if you really do have potential."  
Darren nodded and both him and the doll came out of the bushes.  
Right when they did so, both Darren and the doll were grabbed by vines and lifted into the air.  
"Hehe... I caught you offguard didn't I?" Kentaro asked as his hands were glowing since he was using his powers.  
He brought Darren towards Go and lifted Kamoku higher in the air.  
"What are you going to do now Darren? Since you're stuck, you can't do a thing... I can easily take you out."  
Darren pulled out his boomerang and then cut upwards as he took it out. The vine wrapping around him was cut in two and Darren smiled as he successfully got out. Darren stepped back a few steps to stay away from Go though and watched as the vines wrapped around Kamoku even tighter.  
"Kamoku!" Darren yelled, "Do whatever you can, just make sure you get out of those vines!"  
Kamoku nodded and then started to glow with a blue aura.  
"Huh...?" Kentaro mumbled as he saw this.  
"Freeze..." Kamoku whipered.  
Ice started to form on the vines around Kamoku and went up until they reached Kentaro. The vines were from the scarf around Kentaro's neck. The ice came onto Kentaro and froze all over him. Kentaro gasped as this happened but was silenced as ice covered his mouth. There was silence until everyone heard a crack. The ice broke to pieces and Kentaro broke to pieces as well. Everyone gasped as this happened. Sherry clenched her fingers into her palm tightly but stayed silent. Darren smiled knowing that Kamoku had defeated Kentaro but he didn't know the seriousness of the situation.  
"You fool!" Go shouted and ran towards him.  
Suddenly, there was a big flash and a slashing sound. Everyone flinched as this happened. Darren opened his eyes and saw Clarabel in front of him with a sword out.  
"Don't you dare... touch him..." Clarabel whispered, "Now feel pain!"  
Go stood there still but then gasped and coughed out blood as multiple slashes cut through his skin and clothes. He fell down and started breathing heavily.  
"Clar...clara...clarabel..." He murmured.  
"Don't Clarabel me." She replied, "We were friends Go but I won't let you hurt Darren. Don't make me have to kill you."  
"Fine." Go said and then disappeared.  
He reappeared over where Sherry was and dropped a piece of paper. It had numbers written on it.  
"Call me if you need my help... kid." He murmured and then disappeared.  
Sherry put the piece of paper in her pocket and got up.  
All three of them started talking but didn't notice the person in the tree. Mark smiled and jumped out of the tree and started to run back to school.  
'You all are in trouble now...' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Well as hard as it was to take the will power to get this here I did. Reviews are appreciated whether they're good or bad and I'll see ya'll next chapter.**

**(Btw, today's my birthday. Whoo...non enthused.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, this took _forever_ to get done, but author lost his inspiration so it took him awhile. Anyways, have at it!**

* * *

Now for the long awaited Chapter 4!

Rain poured harder and harder as the minutes passed by. It was silent outside but a boy was running for his life from something that would make him become silent as well.  
'Damn it Darren... I thought you said the seal would activate at this time...' He thought to himself and looked back. He couldn't see whatever was chasing him but he knew that he shouldn't dare to even think of stopping. The boy gasped as he tripped forward over something and landed in a puddle of mud. He sighed and noticed that a shadow was cast over him. The boy turned around to see a monster looming over him. He looked at it and worried for his life. Mark saw it's eyes start to glow and closed his eyes abrubtly.  
'To understand this all, let's go back to this morning...'

Mark frowned as his parents looked at him with disbelief. He had just shown them the video of what happened.  
"Mark, I know you're good at technology but don't use it to get others in trouble." His dad said to him.  
Mark opened his mouth surprised and replied, "I would never do that. This is real footage of what happened yesterday."  
"Mark..." His mother whispered.  
"How can you guys not believe your own kid?" Mark exclaimed.  
"Mark, grandpa told stories of things like this. You looked in his journal we kept and tried to make it on a video." His dad stated, "Enough of this, I want you to get ready for school and to stop with all of this nonsense."  
Mark growled quietly and went up to his room.  
"Dear... I don't think we should be so harsh to him about his imagination..." The mom said to the dad.  
"It's okay Melissa. He'll get over this by tomorrow." He replied.  
"I hope you're right..." She murmured.

Darren sat down in his front desk chair and sighed. He had his eyes closed and didn't open them to see the classroom in front of him. Darren opened his eyes and noticed that the whole room was empty.  
"What?" He exclaimed, "I thought I actually got here on time!"  
Darren looked at the clock and noticed that it said that it was 6:30. School started at 8:15.  
There were footsteps and a voice asked, "Did you set your alarm clock too early this time?  
Darren looked at the door and saw Principal Takashino standing there.  
"Principal... I'm sorry I came this early. Forgive me." He said as he stood up and bowed.  
"You don't have to be so formal. Remember, I told you to call me Matt?" The Principal replied, "Anyways, since you're here so early... I have something important for you to do."  
Darren looked up at him and said, "I'll do it Sir."  
(A few moments later)  
"Ahh! When you said important, I thought you meant something like paperwork!" Darren exlaimed.  
"Isn't keeping our toilets clean important also?" The Principal asked and let out a small laugh.  
There was a creak and both of them looked at the bathroom door. At the door was a girl with short black hair. She had a cold stare in her eyes that could freeze anyone.  
"Ahh, Lamia, please, do come in." Principal Takashino said politely.  
The girl named Lamia walked slowly over to them and asked with a cold harsh voice, "My mom wanted me to come here a little earlier. I thought that you would only be here, why is... he... here?"  
The Principal looked at her and replied, "It seems that he set his alarm clock too early today. At least he's not late like always right?" and started laughing.  
"If you don't mind me asking..." Darren started to say, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."  
The girl named Lamia stared at him with a look that would frighten any man but stayed silent.  
"Her name's Lamia Stone. She's a new student who just recently came here. Lamia's been helping me with my errands lately. She's a great student." Principal Takashino replied for her.  
Darren nodded his head and continued to wash the toilets. The girl named Lamia while walking out let out her tounge about a few centimeters but Darren could see from where he was that her tounge was in a different shape.

A girl with blonde hair swung a sword over and over until a few wooden objects around her fell to the ground.  
"Clarabel…" Her doll whispered, "We need to achieve our Ikazuchi Senkou Kai. You'll have to work harder if you want to achieve it."  
"Yes…" Clarabel replied and pushed her sword forward and put it against her two hands, "Let's try it out! Ikazuchi Senkou Kai Talia!"  
There was a flash as she dragged her sword and pointed it to her right. Smoke went everywhere and fogged up the area they were in.  
"This is progress… but not good enough…" Talia stated.

Mark walked down the hallway with a disgruntled look. He looked ahead and saw a girl with sinister eyes coming towards him. Mark stopped and felt petrified yet he wasn't. The girl came up to him and looked right into his eyes. Mark stopped moving and grunted.  
'What the heck… I can't… move…' He thought to himself.  
The girl looked away and Mark regained control of his body.  
"I'll be seeing you soon… Memaguchi." She murmured and walked past him.  
Mark sighed as she did but gasped as he fell down to the floor. She had tripped him. He got up and dusted himself and looked at a clock on a wall.  
"Oh crap! I'm late!" He exclaimed quietly and ran down the hall.  
While he ran, he asked himself in his mind, 'How long were the two of us standing there? It was like… she froze me… this has got to do with them… wait until they get a piece of my mind.'  
He ran into the classroom and saw that everyone was seated. Suddenly, the bell rung and everyone got up and charged into the hallways. Mark looked at Darren and noticed he was writing something down.  
"Why are you late Mark?" He asked without looking up.  
"You freak! That girl that froze me was one of your friends wasn't she? Why the hell would you want her to do that to me? I know why, you probably found out that I videotaped you, Sierra or Sharon, and that other blonde girl fighting that purple haired guy!" Mark yelled.  
Darren dropped his pen and said, "What? You…"  
"I saw you all. I can turn that into the police and get you all out of here." Mark replied.  
Darren got up and went to lock the door. He looked back at Mark and asked, "Mark, please give me that video… you don't want anything bad to happen do you?"  
Mark took out a cellphone and started to dial a number but Darren threw and object at it and it flew out of Mark's hand.  
Mark gasped as he felt his cellphone fly out of his hand.  
"You... you... you better let me out or they'll come to search for me." He whispered.  
Darren took out his boomerang and pointed it at Mark.  
Mark lurched back in fear and exclaimed under his breath, "What are you going to do to me?"  
"It depends. If you give me the video now, all I need to do is erase your memory and you'll be on your way." Darren replied with a smile on his face, "Now give me the video."  
Mark kept on stepping back until he felt something under his feet and then tripped.  
Darren walked up to him and said softly, "You have 10 seconds..."  
Mark trembled as he counted down to 0.  
"10..." Darren whispered starting the countdown, "9...8...7..."  
Mark reached into his pocket to take out the camera that had recorded the whole scene but then stopped. He wasn't sure if he should or not.  
"6...5..." Darren murmured.  
'Should I or...' Mark started to think to himself.  
"4..."  
'If I do, then he'll let me go but he could hurt other people... If I don't, I might get hurt myself... there's only one way to avoid all of this.' Mark continued to think to himself.  
"3...2...1..."  
Mark got up and prepared to do what he was planning to do.

Mark got up and jumped back towards the window and hurriedly opened it.  
Darren grunted as he did this and shouted, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
Mark was halfway out and looked back to say, "Running away, what does it look like?"  
He jumped out and thought that he was safe but tripped as he landed and then started to roll down the roof. Darren looked out the window and then jumped out to follow him.  
"You're not going to get away, you do know that right?" Darren stated and watched as he fell off the roof. He heard a thud and then saw Mark run towards the forest.  
'Oh great, he's trying to lose me in the forest... Kamoku...' Darren started to think to himself.  
Suddenly, Kamoku appeared beside him and smiled.  
"Let me help with this." He said.  
Darren looked at him and smiled.  
"Sure, do whatever you need to." Darren replied.

As Sherry was walking through the hallways, she looked out a window and saw Mark running and Darren following after him. She ignored this and kept on walking.  
'Those idiots... they should stop playing tag and grow up.' Sherry thought to herself and gasped as she bumped into someone. She looked at the person she had bumped into and noticed her eyes right away. "You're a... a..." Sherry started to say.  
"Yes Sherrone Hagurasaki, I'm a gorgon." She whispered and then started to glow, "This is the end of your life..." Her body started to mutate until she looked like a gorgon.  
Sherry shielded her eyes from the gorgon's eyes and jumped away.  
"If you want to pick a fight, it's better that we do it somewhere other than here." She stated, "We'll just attract..."  
"Scared Sherry?" The Gorgon asked, "Are you afraid that you'll lose your life in just seconds...?" There was a slithering sound as the gorgon was talking.  
"No, I'm not scared. If we fight here though..." Sherry started to reply but didn't get to finish.  
A slimy long object wrapped around her and then covered her mouth hiding her screams. It was the gorgon's tail that had wrapped around her. It carried her up in the air and The gorgon looked right at Sherry.  
"I, Lamia, shall end your life right here!" She exclaimed.  
There was a flash from her eyes and Sherry closed her eyes as fast as she could.

* * *

**Author enjoys having cliffhanger endings obviously. Hopefully he won't take as long to get on with the next part. Reviews always wanted. ^-^**


End file.
